1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a customer support system for improving the technique of a person engaged in the business of a general industry and, more particularly, to a customer support system including: a computer system for introducing training contents; an instructor training facility for training the person as an instructor; and a remote technique training support device for the instructor through a computer network.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the training method for improving the technique of a trainee on the customer side, there are: a method receiving the trainee of the customer side at a facility on a service providing side and training the trainee practically; a method for dispatching a specialist to the site of the customer side for the practical training; and a method for training the trainee of the customer side remotely from the service providing side by using a computer network. In the related art, these methods are executed for the training independently of one another.
Here will be described the operations. FIG. 13 is a diagram for explaining the method for receiving a trainee of the customer side at a facility on the service providing side and training the trainee, practically. The customer side dispatches the trainee at 34a to a service providing side facility. In the facility on the service providing side, the practical training 34b such as a practical machine training, a lecture or a VTR is conducted according to a training schedule 34d. After the practical training in the facility on the service providing side, the trainee is returned at 34c, and the training is completed.
FIG. 14 is a diagram for explaining the method for dispatching a specialist of the service providing side for the practical training to the facility of the customer side. The service providing side dispatches the specialist at 35a for a practical training 35b to the facility on the customer side. In case (35d) a technical support of another field is needed, each specialist has to be dispatched at 35e for a practical training 35f at any time. After the training at the practical spot, the specialist is returned at 35c, and the training is completed.
Moreover, FIG. 15 is a diagram for explaining the method for the remote training through the computer network. A service providing side facility 14 for the remote training is provided with a facility 14a for an online lecture, a training text 14b, necessary for the remote training, and information transceiver means 14c. In a facility 19 on the customer side through a computer network 17, the online lecture and or the training text is displayed on a CRT 18c through a general purpose browser device 18a of a general purpose personal computer 18.
The conventional method for receiving the trainee or for dispatching the specialist has an advantage that the operations of a real machine can be understood by experiencing it practically so that the training quality is high. However, the method is troubled by the disadvantage that high expenses are entrained by the moving of the trainee or specialist or that the number of trainees is limited.
On the other hand, the conventional remote training through the computer network has an advantage that the trainee or specialist need not be dispatched to lower the expenses. However, there is a disadvantage that the operations of the real machine cannot be practically experienced to degrade the training quality.